<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should you be drinking that much? by whiffingbooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631463">Should you be drinking that much?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks'>whiffingbooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These prompts keep pulling me in [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – Should you be drinking that much?</p><p>Ginny loses her match and wallows, but Harry steps up to take care of her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These prompts keep pulling me in [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should you be drinking that much?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Should you be drinking that much?"</p><p>"I'm British. Of course, I will be drinking." Ginny didn't raise her head. Her boyfriend knew her too well and she didn't want him to reassure her. She intended to drown away her sorrows.</p><p>"May I join you?" He was inches away, giving her space to push him away if she wanted to.</p><p>She shouldn't find it as endearing as she did.</p><p>Shrugging, she looked up at him. He was still dressed in gold and green, unaware of the humiliation and guilt rising at the sight of her colours.</p><p>"Land of the free. If you're drinking, get me some Fizzy Rum."</p><p>"Well, bad luck then." The tosser had the nerve to throw her a charming yet sympathetic smile. "I'm not drinking. I figured at least one of us should stay sober."</p><p>"Hey! I am stone-cold sober." No, she wasn't. But she wasn't as drunk as she needed to be. She wanted to drink the match away and go to sleep, curling beside her boyfriend.</p><p>"No, you're not. Also, you haven't eaten in the last ten hours. We should get you some food." He gestured to the server who was keeping away from her, afraid to get shouted at by a visibly upset Harpy.</p><p>"Aw, I didn't know you cared." Immediately, she felt bad for mocking him.</p><p>Harry agreed with her sentiment too. "I always care about the people I love," he replied coolly, making her feel like the world's biggest wanker.</p><p>"I'm sorry. It is unfair of me to take it out on you." Remarkably, tears blurred her vision. Today was definitely not her day.</p><p>"Ginny..." he softened. Harry gently pried the empty glass away from her shaking hands. He pushed the glass away but kept on holding onto her.</p><p>She took some strength from that small contact.</p><p>"It was a mess. I have half a mind to quit." She smiled sadly. "Gwenog looked like she wanted me to throw my tantrum and quit right then and there."</p><p>"She would lose one hell of a player if she did." He frowned, his voice sounding factual rather than appeasing. "She's not that stupid."</p><p>The server arrived with a tray full of Ginny's favourite pub foods and kept it in front of her. Ginny nodded thankfully, making the girl smile and move away.</p><p>"Eat," Harry commanded, shoving the fish and chips towards her.</p><p>For a while, she ate in silence, aware of Harry's worried gaze on her. Only after she finished completing her chips, she spoke.</p><p>"I don't think I'm cut out for this."</p><p>"That was just your second match. The first one that you lost." She dug in Shepherd's pie and butterbeer.</p><p>She faced him. "They're saying I had beginner's luck. And you know what? Maybe I do!" She threw up her hands. "I only made three goals. The Wasps razed us. No one on my team has ever lost their second match as I did."</p><p>"Your Seeker was off too. One of the Beaters nearly hit herself with her bat. The Harpies had a bad run today. Not just you," he insisted.</p><p>"I'm the newbie," she pointed out.</p><p>"That's why it's understandable. Everyone knows you are a tremendous player. You had a one-off. That's okay."</p><p>She shook her head. He didn't understand. "It's more than that. I'm not allowed to have bad days. I need to perform well in every single one." She drained the last of her butterbeer, capping it with some leftover chips.</p><p>Harry was getting agitated. He ran his fingers through his messy curls. "Why not?" He demanded.</p><p>She wasn't going to tell him until she saw his expression; so intent on making her feel good. She felt guilty about hiding it for such a long time, but she knew that he was going to beat himself up about it.</p><p>"I can't make mistakes because they think I got on the team for my status." Seeing his confused face, she elaborated, "Status as Harry Potter's girlfriend."</p><p>"What! That - that's stupid!" He said, horrified. Instantly, his shoulders dropped, his eyes dimming. "Ginny..."</p><p>"If you're about to say something noble yet ridiculous, I'll punch you and Rita Skeeter will print it to show me as an abuser," she said fiercely. "You don't want that, do you?"</p><p>He laughed but took her hands in his. She knew he was going to say something that would frustrate her.</p><p>Surprisingly, he didn't.</p><p>"You're not going to quit," he said firmly. Ginny's eyebrows raised. "You're going to go and practice. In the next match, you will score no less than ten goals."</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>"No. But I know Ginny Weasley. And she's not a quitter."</p><p>She threw her head back and laughed. The fear was still there - the constant fear of not being enough and failing - but sitting beside Harry and basking in the conviction he had for her lit a fire in her. She didn't land the position because of anyone other than herself. She might have made a complete fool of herself (she was trying not to think about that), but she knew what she needed to do now and sitting and moping were not it.</p><p>"You're amazing." She kissed him. He kissed her back enthusiastically. She pulled back and cradled his face. "I love you. What would have I done without you?"</p><p>"Probably would have been able to get on the team without claims of nepotism."</p><p>She scoffed, standing up to stretch her legs. "Where's the fun in that? Now, let's go home. I'm knackered."</p><p>"I'll draw you a bath. Thank you for your service." Harry handed the server a few galleons.</p><p>"I didn't finish my brew." Ginny tried to snatch the mug from the counter, but he lifted her and threw her over his shoulder.</p><p>"Harry! Harry!" As the pub watched, Harry Apparated her away to their cosy home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/">whiffingbooks</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>